Traición
by NioneKanagaki
Summary: Lucille quiere pintarlo todo de negro. Quiere expandir su locura, destruir todo lo bello que ve, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre de cara a cara con la ternura? ¿Huirá o se quedará?


**Bueno pues al final he decidido hacerme una cuenta de Fanfiction. Llevo años leyendo entre las sombras, pero nunca me había hecho una cuenta propia porque no escribo fanfics, prefiero escribir mis propias cosas. Pero me sabe mal que Hachi06 este publicando mis idas de olla, así que ya las cuelgo yo sola xD**

 **Disfrutad mi pequeña ida de olla y dejadme vuestros comentarios!**

Era una tarde soleada en aquel recóndito lugar de Norteamérica. Algunas nubes se arremolinaban perezosas en el cielo diurno. Alan había decidido tomar el té en la biblioteca envez de salón, ya que su madre y hermana habían decidido dar un paseo para aprovechar las últimas horas del astro rey, acompañadas por su puesto de sus parasoles. No quisiera nadie que su hermana cogiera algo de color y nadie la quisiera por ello. Sorbió de su taza de porcelana blanca con una hermosa filigrana de flores de un azul muy pálido, cuando de pronto oyó que llamaban a la puerta. El servicio ya se ocuparía de la tarea. Aunque le gustaba abrir la puerta (para que mentir, solo cuando sabía de antemano que Edith iba a visitarlo) se hallaba tan tranquilo que dejó el encargo a otros. De repente su mayordomo entró, anunciando una visita la mar de inesperada.

-Lady Sharpe, dr McMichael.

Entró en el cuarto haciéndose dueña de él. Llevaba un precioso vestido negro de terciopelo, aunque si observabas bien podías comprobar que estaba un poco gastado del dobladillo. Alan se levantó, saludando a la visita con la cabeza mientras el mayordomo desaparecía del cuarto.

-Siento mucho decirle que ni mi hermana ni mi madre se encuentran ahora mismo en casa, Lady Sharpe-había algo en aquella mujer que no soportaba, que lo ahogaba.

-No he venido a hablar con ellas, dr. McMichael-lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos de hielo. Alan tembló, no sabía si de anticipación o de terror.

-Oh-se quedó estupefacto ante tal respuesta-oh, ya veo. Por favor tome asiento-le indicó que se sentara en el sillón de terciopelo verde que había justado al lado del sofá que hacia juego.

Lucille se sentó elegantemente, cruzando los tobillos como su madre le había enseñado. " _Oh, madre, si no te hubiera matado la de cosas que podrías haberme enseñado aún_ " pensó mientras cogía la taza de té que Alan le ofrecía. Negó con la cabeza el azúcar, pero asintió cuando le mostró la leche.

-Bueno, usted dirá el motivo de su visita Lady Sharpe. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido un poco-bebió un poco para calmar los nervios. Aquella mujer se los crispaba. No era la primera vez que visitaba su casa, ni mucho menos, pero sí que era la primera vez que se quedaban a solas. La contempló unos segundos. La espalda recta, la boca en una mueca seria y los ojos, eso era lo que le daba la crispación. Eran dos profundos pozos de frialdad. Él poseía unos ojos cálidos, como un precioso día de verano. Mas Lucille era toda hielo, toda esquirlas afiladas que se clavarían en tu ser nada más bajar la guardia.

-Directo al asunto. Ustedes los americanos no se andan con rodeos-dejó la taza en su plato, encima de la mesa-verá, no quería importunarlo con temas tontos de mujeres, sé que es usted un doctor y debe poseer la más completa agenda nunca vista, pero debía hablar con usted, dr McMichael, antes de que sea todo demasiado tarde.

-¿Demasiado tarde, Lady Sharpe? Demasiado tarde ¿para qué? Exactamente-aquello era todo muy confuso. ¿De qué deseaba hablarle aquella mujer para que fuera todo tan urgente?

-Verá, sé que no es tonto. Habrá observado las interacciones entre mi hermano y su bien estimada amiga la señorita Cushing. Es una jovencita encantadora, no me malinterprete, pero creo que una unión entre mi hermano y ella no sería del todo adecuada para ninguno de los dos. A mi parecer solo les traería sufrimiento a ambos, ya ve.

Ya lo había dicho. En voz alta, al menos. En su cabeza se lo había estado repitiendo un centenar de veces. Aquella niñita bonita de cabellos dorados no podía quedarse con Thomas. No lo permitiría. Había algo en aquella mocosa de inocente apariencia que no le gustaba lo más mínimo. La detestaba, la consumía como una herida, supurando odio en vez de pus. Thomas se hacía el loco, le prometía cosas. Pero ella no era tonta. Claro que no lo era, ¿por quién la tomaba? Lo había observado, a él, a su Thomas, a su otra mitad, a su alma, mirarla con una lujuria que no pasaba desapercibida ni para la propia Edith. No dejaría que ella se lo arrebatara, ni aunque su fortuna significara el futuro de ambos.

Luego había visto al doctor hablando con ella, como se iluminaban sus ojos cuando Edith entraba en la habitación donde se encontraba él. Como la miraba con deleite, con una reverencia que solo podía significar una cosa. Que estaba enamorado de ella, hasta el fondo. Así que Lucille podía usarlo para su propio beneficio. Él conseguí a la zorra que intentaba apoderarse de su otra mitad y ella se quedaba más tranquila.

Por supuesto, había pensado en el otro plan. En el placer que obtendría cuando la abriera en canal mientras se bañaba. En guardar un perfecto rizo rubio en su colección de mujeres indeseadas y recordar lo que le quedara de vida el sumo placer que había alcanzado con ella. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse a sus pecados. No si eso hacía que perdiera a Thomas para siempre.

-Bueno…yo…-empezó a decir Alan-no puedo negar que tal vez haya cierta atracción entre ambos, pero de ahí a hablar de matrimonio…

-No estoy exagerando, dr McMichael. Mi hermano me ha expresado sus intenciones para la señorita Cushing y le puedo asegurar que está decidido a llevarla al altar, no si usted y yo unimos fuerzas, claro está.

El rubio agachó el cabeza, pensativo. ¿Qué pasaría si sir Sharpe se casaba con Edith? Para empezar no vivirían ni en el mismo país, ni tan siquiera en el mismo continente. Se la arrebataría de su lado, él, que había estado tanto tiempo junto a ella, amándola en silencio por años. Quería su felicidad. Siempre había pensado que le daba igual el hombre mientras la hiciera feliz, mas Sir Sharpe no le daba buena espina. Era todo un interrogante. Como aquella mujer que tenía delante. Los dos misteriosos, con aquellos ojos afilados, conteniendo siempre una ira fría. No podía dejar que se llevaran a Edith lejos, por…¿Y si ella era lo que deseaba en el fondo? ¿qué podía hacer él? Era su mejor amigo y la amistad significaba dejarla ir. Su amor significaba dejarla…¿ir?

-No sé qué tipo de influencia cree que tengo en Edith, pero ya le digo que es nula. Ella hace y deshace a su antojo. Además, a mí solo me ve como a su más estimado amigo, como a su hermano.

Lucille bufó en su fuero interno. ¿Un hermano? Como si eso fuera un gran problema. ¿Qué podía hacer para convencerlo? Había de haber algún tipo de método, algo que pudiera hacer que colaborara con ella. Una idea le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa que pillo de improviso al doctor. ¿Por qué sonreía de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se estaba levantando del sillón y sentándose a su lado, tan cerca? ¿Desde cuándo poseía aquellas pestañas tan largas, tan negras, que hacían que sus ojos se mostraran aún más grandes, aún más hermosos?

-Dr. McMichael, por favor-musitó mientras cogía su rostro con la mano del anillo familiar-¿desea usted que mi hermano y su mejor amiga sean infelices para el resto de sus vidas?-le clavó la uña en la mejilla, subiendo un poco el tono, volviéndose por momentos más agresivo-¿es eso lo que usted quiere? ¿Hacer infeliz a su amiga? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede verlo como un hombre?

Alan tragó saliva. El corazón se le había disparado a un ritmo medicamente poco recomendable. Sus ojos eran aún más pálidos de cerca, a juego con su piel, con sus labios. Menos con aquél cabello tan negro que hacía un terrible contraste en su belleza. Lucille era hermosa, aún con aquellos ojos que irradiaban locura y una soledad extrema, era hermosa. Notaba su mejilla adolorida donde le estaba clavando su uña, pero no le importó. Solo lo excitó de una manera que no creía capaz con otra mujer que con Edith.

Lucillo se sumergió en aquellos ojos que la miraban aterrados. No eran nada comparables con los suyos. Ahí solo había calidez, bondad, compasión. ¿Compasión por ella? Si él supiera las cosas terribles que había hecho (y disfrutado) no la miraría así. La miraría con repugnancia, con asco, con odio. Y fue lo que la activo. Quería ensuciar aquella inocencia que parecía querer absolverla a ella, quería pintar de oscuridad sus sentimientos y que solo quedara ella, ella y el vacío.

Lentamente, con una lentitud que a Alan le pareció exasperante, ella pasó sus dedos por sus labios. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se lo comió entero. Así de fácil. Atacó su boca con vehemencia, buscando destruir la pureza que ella nunca había poseído, ni tan siquiera en su infancia, ni tan siquiera el día que nació. Lo agarró por la cabeza, estampándose contra él, entrecruzando sus lenguas en una lucha feroz. Lucille abrió los ojos por unos segundos y vio como sus manos se enredaban en un cabello rubio, no negro. Pensó en cómo estaba traicionando a Thomas en aquél momento, mas no le importó. Él también la estaba traicionando a ella.

Alan sentía el pecho de Lucille contra él, como se aferraba a su persona por momentos, tomándolo a sorbos grandes, como un pobre desgraciado que se ha pasado días en el desierto sin beber ni una gota. Pero en el fondo sabe que simplemente es una ilusión, que lo que está bebiendo es arena y no lo saciara por completo. Sus manos se dirigieron a su espalda, buscando como desabrochar aquel vestido. El terciopelo en sus manos se sintió suave, delicado. Lucille ya le había quitado el chaleco con manos expertas ¿No se suponía que no se había casado? ¿Dónde había aprendido…? Y todo pensamiento coherente se ahogó cuando Lucille le mordió la nuez de Adán, no de manera juguetona, sino como si en verdad quisiera arrancarle el alma en el proceso.

Él seguía buscando el cierre del maldito vestido, hasta que sintió una bofetada en su mano indicándole que la apartara. Lucille se levantó un poco, llevándose las manos hacia atrás mientras se desabotonaba los minúsculos botoncitos que formaban parte del cierre de la prenda. Se la quitó hacia adelante, dejando ver un corsé de color hueso demasiado usado por el paso de los años. También se deshizo de los cordones de atrás, revelándole el gran secreto de sus pechos. Eran pálidos, por supuesto, con una aureola rosada que enmarcaba unos pezones que miraban hacia al cielo. Hacia él. Se quedó hipnotizado. No eran los primeros pechos que veía, claro que no. Siendo médico había visto de todo, sin embargo, nunca le pareció ver algo tan perfecto. Miró el rostro de Lucille, como él de una sirena extasiada que te llama, que te atrae, con su moño deshecho, una cascada de ébano cayendo hacia sus senos y Alan no tuvo otra opción que tragar grueso.

Alargó su mano tímidamente, como un niño tocando el que va a ser su juguete favorito por primera vez. Pero ella cogió su mano y la se la llevo a uno de sus senos, haciendo que el doctor lo agarra fuerte, no fuera a ser que se escapara entre sus manos. Eran cálidos, algo totalmente contradictorio en Lucille. Acercó su rostro. Olían como a ella, pero de una manera menos tenue. Olía a rosas marchitas, a sueños rotos y soledades escondidas tras la ira. Besó su pezón, dulcemente, haciendo que soltara un suspiro. Sin embargo Lucille no quería ternura, no la merecía. Así que bajó su rostro hasta el de Alan y lo besó, mordiéndole el labio en el camino, saboreando su sangre. Alan creyó que se horrorizaría tras la acción tan violenta, no obstante, su erección dio un salto excitado.

Así fue dejando un regadero de besos sangrientos. Por su cuello, sus clavículas, hasta volver otra vez a sus pechos que chupó con deleite. Ella se agarró a su cabello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer. Pensó en lo diferente que era Thomas, que siempre la cogía de una manera delicada pero ruda y Alan le estaba dando ternura, pero también algo salvaje que iba saliendo poco a poco a la superficie del rubio.

Lucille bajo su mano lentamente, mientras se recostaba contra el doctor en el sillón, hasta llegar a aquella parte de la anatomía de Alan que pedía ser atendida. La acarició lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, repitiendo la operación, hasta que sintió la respiración acelerada de Alan en sus pezones, erizando el vello de su cuerpo. Había llegado el momento, no podía soportarlo más. Le arrancó el botón que aprisionaba sus pantalones y dejó al descubierto su miembro en todo su esplendor. Los rizos rubios enmarcaban el conjunto y pensó en lo diferente que eran los dos hombres. Pensó en Thomas, en sus caricias íntimas nocturnas, en su boca contra la suya diciéndole palabras de amor y no quiso cambiarlo por Alan. Porque la traición se sentía bien en su cuerpo putrefacto.

Se sentó encima de Alan, quitándose previamente las enaguas, levantándose la falda del vestido. ¿Quién quería perder tiempo en quitarse aquel aparatoso vestido? Se frotó contra él, soltando un bufido áspero, mientras él buscaba sus labios. No quería preliminares de ningún tipo, lo necesitaba ya, con una presteza que la sorprendió. Se lo introdujo de una sola embestida, provocando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos a causa del dolor. Thomas era más largo que ancho y aquello no lo predijo. Pero le gustó el sonido ronco que escapó de los labios de Alan mientras la besaba con fiereza, su mirada perdida en algún punto de su placer.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, acostumbrándose a la invasión, marcando poco a poco un ritmo más acelerado, hasta que el rubio la cogió de las caderas y la embistió con más fuerza, más rápido, mordiendo su cuello mientras repetía su nombre. Ya no era Lady Sharpe, ahora había pasado a susurrar su nombre entre embestida y embestida, con aquella voz donde no había rastro de un acento similar al suyo, donde no había recuerdos pasados ni travesuras realizadas. Pero le gustó como sonaba "Lucille" en labios de Alan. Porque cuando decía su nombre con aquella voz cálida, como de chocolate derretido, le hacía pensar que quizá podía ser otra, podía encontrar redención en alguna parte. Y al final había sido ella la que había caído en su propia trampa. Porque quería manchar a Alan con su oscuridad y no que él la manchara a ella con su dulzura, su luz.

No supo muy bien si fue entre la primera o la segunda vez que se corrió o tal vez entre ambas, cuando pensó en todo aquello. En redención, en ser alguien mejor, en miles de cosas que no se le habían pasado por la cabeza nunca. Sin embargo, la magia se apagó como la de Cenicienta al tocar las doce. Cuando Alan alcanzó su orgasmo dentro de ella, mordiéndole la oreja y gritando lo hermosa que era, que su interior era más suave que el vestido hecho un lio entre ellos, la luz también se apagó y solo quedó la oscuridad otra vez. La soledad, la locura siempre volvían a buscarla.

Se apartó de Alan, no soportando su toque. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Había traicionado a Thomas! Una cosa era que él la traicionera en su cabeza, pero sabía que nunca se le ocurriría ir tan lejos, no como ella acababa de hacer. Quería gritar, chillar, quedarse sin aire en los pulmones. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Thomas la abandonaría! ¿Y qué haría ella sin él? ¿Qué haría? Se llevó las manos a la cara, notando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en sus labios. Aún podía sentir el sabor de la sangre de Alan en su lengua. Aún podía sentir sus manos recorrer sus pechos.

-¿Lucille…?-susurró el hombre con el que había traicionado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Y vio los ojos preocupados de Alan, de un azul tan distinto a los suyos que se sintió sucia. No lo merecía, no merecía pureza en su vida, ni calidez, ni dulzura. Su vida estaba destinada a aquél amor monstruoso que la consumía por dentro, que la hacía querer asesinar a cualquiera que pudiera acercarse a Thomas. Se merecía aquella casa destrozada, llena de polillas negras, de camas rotas y colchas cubiertas de polvo. Porque no había redención posible, no para ella. No con aquél hombre que la observaba como si fuera la cosa más frágil de la tierra.

-Esto…-dijo entre sollozo y sollozo, levantándose de golpe, poniéndose bien el vestido-esto ha sido un error. Ha sido un completo error-se llevó las manos al cabello. No podía hacer nada por él en aquellas condiciones. Debía huir rápido, volver con Thomas, porque él era el único que la comprendía, que no la dejaba sola.

Alan iba a decir algo, pero Lucille lo empujó. Debía huir, debía escapar de allí antes de que la aprisionaran. Así que salió corriendo de la casa, sin detenerse a que el mayordomo le abriera la puerta. Alan corrió detrás de ella, cogiéndole del brazo antes de que se le escurriera entre los dedos. Ella intento zafarse, pero él era más fuerte.

-Lucille…-musitó con aquella dulzura ponzoñosa. Lo contempló, con su cabello revuelto, su rostro contraído en un puchero infantil que hizo que su corazón pegara un salto. No, se dijo. No.

-Ya me he divertido suficiente con usted, dr McMichael-su máscara volvió a ella-ya he probado lo que puede otorgarle a la señorita Cushing y créame, no es nada del otro mundo.

De esa manera de liberó del hombre, dándole la espalda, llevándose como último recuerdo de él su cara contraída en una mueca de incredulidad y dolor.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, mientras acuchillaba a su hermano a causa de su traición, pensó en Alan. En cómo estaba escaleras abajo, cómo había querido que estuviera muerto para que no rebelara la verdad a Thomas, para que supiera que su ternura no había podido borrar su locura, su sed de sangre. Pensó en lo hipócrita que estaba siendo ella misma, matando a su hermano por algo que el mismo pecado que ella había cometido. Buscar la luz entre la oscuridad de su vida.


End file.
